Life After Dimmsdale
by SpookyZalost
Summary: Dimmsdale has been a smoldering crater for 6 years, Timmy is known as a pink hatted phantom and Tootie finds him, will life go on? what happened on Timmy's 18th birthday? CHAPTER 7 NOW UP, also changed rating to M because of 7th chapter (pretty grim/bloody)
1. Chapter 1

**Life After Dimmsdale**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fairly odd parents or any characters represented therein, they belong to their respective owners, I also only seek ot write this for the free & non profit entertainment of the public as this is fan fiction**

Dawn rose over over the wasteland that used to be dimmsdale, what was once forrest & prairy was now desert, scraps of metal littered the landscape and water was scarce, a young man with a dusty pink hat and shreaded torn clothes walked out from a cave he had found near the top of what used to be the green peak of mt dimmsdale but was now just a brown & grey pillar covered in twigs & sticks.

Remembering back to his 18th birthday he recolected the horrors that had caused this destruction, an angry overly muscular man with wings, a small man with a monocle and fangs, and a frightening laugh as a huge explosion went off, after that things got blury.

He decided not to think about it as it only made his head hurt, like it was being blocked in his mind, so he went about his daily routine, he gathered the filtered rainwater & what food he had collected from various abandoned sheters and homes and began to eat his morning meal.

Afterwards he went down into the destroyed ruins once again hoping to find another living soul in this god forsaken wasteland as well as looking for food and most importantly water, suddenly he heard a noise it was a shriek, a cry for help so he went to investigate, doing his best to remain hidden.

He looked down and saw a woman under attack from bandits her shrieks came because they were tearing at her clothes since they had already taken everything else she had, she looked vaguely familiar with her black hair, rusted braces and broken bejewled glasses but he decided to ignore that and help her.

He took out a flare gun that he had found in an army surplus store and fired it into the air distracting them as they went to investigate, he then swiftly traveled through the buildings until he saw her tied up with only a couple men guarding her, he drew them into an alleyway with the toss of a stone and knocked them out cold.

She seemed to recognise im too but it didn't matter much now he just picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and began running making sure to cover his tracks, and climbed back up the mountain.

He untied her and offered her a seat waiting to hear what had happened, "thanks" she said in a rush"

"erm no problem... but I thought this place was abandoned save for a few unfriendly raid parties so what were you doing down there" he asked

"well believe it or not I heard rumors of a phantom with a pink hat who lived among these ruins and wondered if it was this guy I used to know... before all this happened" she explained

"you know I have been wondering about that, my memory is kinda foggy what did happen?" he questioned

"you want the short version of it? The end happened. there was a war, a horrible horrible war nobody knows really who fired what but one thing was for certain, it ended quickly and ever since this place has been a wasteland" she explained

"so that's what happened..." "well it's good to find another person who isn't out to kill me" he said with a sarcastic tone

"tell me are you Timmothy Turner?" she inquired.

His face had a far off look to it "I haven't heard that name in years miss" he answered "might I ask how you know it?"

"simply put we... well we used to be very close friends, some would say more than that, but well then all this happened and well 6 years can really change a person"

" you know I thought you looked familiar... but I couldn't quite place it, would you happen to be Tootie would you?"

"it is you Timmy! I knew it was you but well you know in this place hallucinations take their toll... so what have you been doing all this time?"

"mostly surviving I guess, those times I spent in the squirly scouts really helped me prepare though I never knew that I would need it... guess I'm lucky I got my survivalist badge huh?"

she smiled gently at him both of them staring at eachother for a while as the sun got to mid day glad to be out of the heat.

"so how did you escape the raids and such?"

"actually I used the same tactics I used to use to hide from that grey kid francis long ago though I have been living in this hidden cave now only going out at night or when I think it's safe."

"Timmy we have to get you out of here, some survivors and I have built a town about 90 miles to the south east and you would be safe there, there is food, water, and no shortage of people and-"

he stopped her with a raise of his hand

"I'm sorry Tootie but I can't go with you it's been hard but it's a peaceful life up here away from all the chaos that used to be our lives long ago"

she looked at him

"tell me one thing then Timmy, don't you miss human contact? Or being safe from those guys down there? Or even warm home cooked meals?"

"look I just don't know if I can go with you I mean I may not have anything here but then again I'm also free, besides I don't even know what life is like in this town of yours..."

"it's something AJ and chester worked out as co leaders, Aj used what litte technology he could scrounge up to make life bearable and chester lead everyone in surviving in the harsh beginnings but soon a town began to grow, there are 500 or so of us, we have basic necesities like plumbing, heat, food, clean water, and we even have our own homes in a kind of appartment complex"

"it sounds nice tootie it really does... wait did you say chester & aj? They survived? The guys survived!" he was very excited at this news and so he decided he would go with her, not to stay but to see his old friends.

He packed enough food to last them the journey, as well as plenty of water & some weapons should they encounter any unfriendly groups, then they waited until nightfall and began their trek towards the town tootie had told him was called dustyvale.

It was a long ardous journey but Timmy continued on and this drove Tootie to follow him onward until finally after over a month they reached what appeard to be a tall mesa which Tootie began to climb until she reached it's peak, he followed her at a distance unsure of what they would find.

What they did find however surprised him, the last part of the climb was a short distance up a sheer cliff with footholds when he got near the top a pair of hands reached out and grabbed his arm hoisting him up with 2 men, one affrican american and bald the other white and with dirty blond hair both smiling at him, Timmy recognised them right away. "Chester? Aj? Is it really you guys?" "Timmy it had been a while hasn't it old friend" AJ said with a calm and wise tone

"here let me show you around Timmy." said chester as they walked around chester pointed out the various facilities and such as well as their crop storage and then they both walked into what chester called a saloon

"can I offer you a drink Timmy?" "sure, got any clean water?" chester climbed behind the counter and poored himself and Timmy Each a glass of the cleanest water Timmy had ever seen

"this is amazing? I haven't seen water this clean in a very long time!" "yes well AJ created some kind of super filter that cleans out our water supply pretty nicely, the original source is an underground lake beneath the mesa"

Timmy smiled as he drank the water and thanked Chester then they walked over to the mayor's office and Aj was waiting there with tootie Aj spoke first "so Timmy how long do you plan on staying?"

Timmy was silent for a moment in thought then he spoke "well it seems you guys could use an extra hand around town here so maybe I will stay for a little while longer."

"glad to hear it Timmy we don't have an apartment open atm but I'm sure we can find you suitable accomodations for the time beeing"

"you guys don't have to do that-" Aj stopped him "no I won't hear it any other way, tootie says you have been living in a cave and that just won't do"

Tootie spoke up "you know he could stay at my place for a while, I have an exra bed he can borrow"

Aj looked at her deep in thought " allright it's settled then timmy you can stay with her for the time being while I look into finding you a proper living area"

they sat in the office a while and talked about old times and about what had happened until the sun set then timmy walked back with tootie to her apartment and after eating a delicious meal was lead to the now prepared bed where he slept, the moon slowly rising in the sky as night crept onwards

end of chapter 1

**A/N: ok if you guys liked this let me know so I can write more of it! I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bad dreams, Bad memories**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own the fairly odd parents or any characters & such from the show it belongs to it's respective owners, I do not seek proffit from this text only to entertain the readers.**

Timmy was having that strange dream again, it was vague but it was there, he was with 2 smaller entities who appeared to be floating, one pink one green and one a strange purple all of them hovering around a cake with candles on it that said happy 18th birthday and he blew the candles out.

The moment seemed happy but he had a feeling of sadness too a feeling of loathing, and then the target of those emotions came up behind him and rested it's hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see a muscular man with a huge staff with a star on the end he said something but he couldn't hear what it was, then there was a bright flash and he felt like everything was fading away.

The dream continued however see Timmy awoke within the dream in his bed feeling sad and unsure why then walked down stairs to the smiling faces of his parents however something was off, there was a 3rd person there a man with a strange skintone and a monocle.

Another flash and the man was escorting him out the door and down the street again words were said but there was silence, then suddenly he heard screams, an evil cackle as the man grabbed him and ran down a dark and unfamiliar alley.

Lots of heat and loud booms coupled with horrific screaming he struggled to escape but to no avail the man just tightened his grip letting the heat wash over them, then after it was all over he realized he had no burns, just tears welling up in his eyes as he saw the destruction, the people vaporized in their place.

Timmy woke up out of breath, his heart beating a mile a minute he looked around and realized he was safe, he smelled an aroma in the air, it smelled delicious so he climbed out of bed still wearing his torn clothes from the day before and walked into the kitchen seeing Tootie was putting food on a table of sorts.

She looked over to him and smiled then made a hand motion letting him know to come over and sit down, she was quiet but she looked concerned, she could tell something was bothering him as his face looked bittersweet, like something had begun infecting his mind with old feelings brought up from beneath the surface.

"Timmy is everything ok?" she inquired

"yeah everything is fine just some bad memores..."

"well ok, I'm worried though because you were screaming for quite some time last night and had a fever"

"sorry about that... I hope I didn't keep you up"

"it's no bother Timmy you know I'm here for you."

they finished breakfast and headed down the street to the mayors office to see AJ

**A/N**

**I know it's short but I just had to continue it, I promise the next one will be longer ok ^_^**

**The_Shadow_King: it does seem that way at first doesn't it, but no worries I shall elaborate upon the world later, no spoilers yet! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3 - Trouble

**Chapter 3**

**Trouble******

**Disclaimer:  
>I do not own the fairly odd parents or any of the characters from that show, nor the in show locations those belong to their respective creators and TV networks, this is not for profit but purely for fun.<strong> 

It had been a few months since Timmy had decided to return with Tootie to Dustvale he had worked hard helping around town and more than pulling his weight.  
>over the last few years he had become strong due to the strain of survival and the threat of raiders but his body had suffered and he had more than his share of battle scars, most of which were caused early on by various entities he had to fight due to his heroic nature.<br>The dreams continued from time to time showing him bits and pieces from his past, things he did remember and most that he did not, a lot having to do with those oddly colored entities.  
>The day after he came into town AJ and Chester as co mayors of Dustvale offered him an honorary citizenship but he turned them down saying he wanted to earn his keep rather than live off the backs of others, eventually the entire town came to see him as someone to look up to.<p>

On this particular day though it was especially hot, people were tired, and the heat was getting to people, the surrounding wasteland having a lack of life caused the heat to be amplified somewhat by the dry and cracked earth below the mesa.  
>There was a loud shouting from near the mesa as some of the townspeople came running into town with a look of terror on their faces racing to their homes shouting something about raiders, so Timmy decided to go have a look at the edge of the mesa, on the horizon he saw a cloud of dust growing larger as whatever was creating it was heading for the town.<br>He Rushed back to the place he had been staying, it seemed that AJ was in no rush to have housing setup so long as he was ok staying with Tootie, and oddly he was ok with it too despite only having vague memories of most of the people in town.  
>He returned with a small pocket knife he had on him back on the mountain mostly used for hunting the small animals that had moved into the wasteland, making sure it was secure but easy to get to in case of trouble.<p>

There was shouting from below the mesa as the roaring of engines was heard and most of the town had gathered in the center waiting for whomever it was that had decided to attack their peaceful place.  
>A large man finished climbing the mesa followed by 5 or 6 other guys each one carrying a rifle of some description and a couple knives, all protected by what looked like vests and bits of metal scavenged from the wasteland.<br>The biggest of the group approached Chester and AJ there was something oddly familiar about him, maybe it was the large stature or the skin which was various shades of gray but he definitely seemed familiar then he began to speak.

"so, this is where the pink hatted phantom ran to after attacking our camp?, Kinda weak if you ask me!"  
>"I don't know what you are talking about but if you have a problem then you have come to the wrong place." said Chester flexing his fingers in readiness.<br>"that Pink hatted phantom happens to be an old friend of ours and we don't take kindly to strangers scaring up trouble."  
>"well you've got trouble, you see two of my men had their honor stripped of them, do you know what happens to guys who attack the Dimmsdale bandits?"<br>Chester seemed to glare at the man  
>"well we skin em alive, and anyone that protects them!"<br>Chester then realized where he had seen this man before, it was Francis the old bully that used to pick on them way back when.  
>Chester having been more than humiliated by this brute in his youth knew that he would go to any length to get his way, so he stood firm following the advice of his father many years ago, "son you listen and listen good, there is only one real way to stop a bully, that's to stand firm, look them in the eye, and never give in, ya hear?"<br>and that is exactly what he did, unfortunately the bully now going by Francisco replied with a firm hit to Chester's nose and another to the gut knocking the wind out of him and ending up with Chester flat on the ground in pain.

Timmy had had enough of this and stepped out of the shadows between two of the buildings.  
>"That's Enough! You want me you got me, you hurt my friends well you better hope you are able to go back with at least one limb unbroken."<br>Francisco just smiled at the man Recognizing him from days long past.  
>"Turner, I thought you might be mixed up in this, I guess you didn't learn your lesson the last few times I left you a bloody pulp"<br>Timmy just stood firm hand ready to grab his knife.  
>Francisco cracked his Knuckles motioning to his men not to intervene and charged at Timmy giving a loud roar in the process, this time around however he found Timmy to be a match for him as the man he used to know as a small boy suddenly had him face down in an arm lock pinned and restrained.<br>"you know I've been through a lot Francis and I don't take too kindly to bullies, especially now in this godforsaken world I've found my self in, and for what it's worth, I hope you like eating dirt because from now on I am not afraid of you."

The towns people cheered as Timmy tied his hands and walked him to the edge of town, he got close and whispered to Francisco.  
>"you harm my friends again and I won't go so easy on you got it? Now get lost!"<br>he used his knife to unbind Francisco's hands and the bandits left in a rush the rumbling growing quieter as the dust cloud traveled into the distance.  
>At this point Timmy began walking back to the center of town much to the cheers of the people, he raised his hands to quiet them down and he sat down on the porch of one of the buildings basking in the sunlight as the adrenaline faded from his system, then he spoke.<br>"Drinks are on me."  
>there was cheers of joy as they all headed into the saloon for a nice cold drink.<p>

**A/N: hope this works as a continuation, sorry it's been a couple years but you know maybe things will turn out better?**


	4. Chapter 4 - Fear

**Chapter 4  
>Fear<br>Disclaimer:  
>I do not own the fairly odd parents or any of the characters from that show, nor the in show locations those belong to their respective creators and TV networks, this is not for profit but purely for fun.<strong>

It had now been six months since Timmy returned with Tootie to dustyvale, he had worked hard helping around the town, mostly doing odd jobs, repairing things, and if you were to ask anyone around town he would be considered almost like family to most.  
>His Bravery during the attack earned him a lot of respect, and some of the towns people even asked him for training so that they could help protect the town in case of another attack.<br>It had been years since the event that caused him to loose his memories had happened, the day that the world ended, it had been his 18th birthday, it was close to 6 years now since then and in that time he had even forgotten when his birthday was, but he still worked hard helping where he could because he just wanted to forget the past and forge on into the future.  
>It would be on this day however that he would have the most real of his nightmares, almost like being there.<p>

He awoke in a bed he only vaguely remembered, the room an odd color of blue, the small fish bowl on his end table with two goldfish swimming about, he was filled with a combination of joy and dread, like something bad was going to happen that day.  
>Those oddly colored people appeared again floating in front of him, he couldn't really hear what they were saying, it was muffled, hard to make out, but he felt a sense of joy and relief upon seeing them.<br>Suddenly there was a gift handed to him, it was a small box and inside it was a key, he hugged them and ran downstairs to find a brand new motorcycle in the driveway.  
>Excited he climbed on and started the engine, revving it to ensure it worked and to feel the power of it beneath him, he turned it off look to the strangely colored people again smiling with glee and joy, and they appeared to transform into animals flying next to him as he began backing out of the driveway.<br>He accelerated down the road following a map on the GPS unit on the handlebars and built into the console of the bike, this led him to a small building, an old warehouse, he got the feeling that he was the only one allowed inside.  
>upon stepping inside he was greeted by a crowd hundreds of those beings floating there, banners hung from the rafters, saying happy birthday, the largest one brought him a cake looking expectant as he began passing around the slices to all of them thanking each one for being there.<p>

The party seemed to last a while, the sun was beginning to set, and he again was filled with fear and dread as as the large man approached him, a sorrowful look on his face, Timmy said goodbye to all of them as the large man held up a strange looking device, there was a bright light and they were all gone, he felt blank, like something was missing.  
>He walked outside, touching the cold metal of the motorcycle riding it home to his family, he stepped into the door to find a strange man with a monocle, similar to the other beings he was with not long before, his parents seemed mesmerized by him, suddenly there was a bright flash, Timmy was moved almost instantaneously to a cave on top of mt dimmsdale, the one he had remained in all this time.<br>There was a flash of heat and fire as he heard a loud explosion, the man seemed to laugh endlessly, Timmy's fear overwhelming him from within then a sense of dread as he realized what was going on, the place he had lived for all these years was gone, in a flash of light and radiation, the day the bombs fell, his 18th birthday 6 years ago.

He awoke in a sweat Tootie standing beside the bed holding his hand, looking concerned as he looked around affirming that everything was as he remembered it, that he was still there in dustyvale.  
>She began to speak.<br>"another nightmare?"  
>he looked at her with a fearful sad look in response<br>"it's ok" she said  
>"you are here with us, everything is going to be fine, nobody is going to hurt you Timmy"<br>"that's not it" he said  
>"it was strange like a memory forgotten, or locked away, I could see people talking but not hear what they were saying"<br>she looked at him studying his face  
>"it's ok Timmy I'm sure it was just a bad dream"<br>"yeah, a bad dream, just a dream..."  
>He climbed out of bed and gave her a hug before heading into the kitchen to prepare something to eat, strong as he was Hunger was not a battle he wanted to fight, not today, not again.<p>

**A/N: well that's chapter 4, hopefully I will get around to chapter 5 soon, and thanks for all the faves you guys, It fuels my will to write so don't forget to tell me what you guys think! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5 - another year older

**Chapter 5  
>Another year older<br>another time forgotten  
>Disclaimer:<br>I do not own the fairly odd parents or any of the characters from that show, nor the in show locations those belong to their respective creators and TV networks, this is not for profit but purely for fun.**

Timmy didn't really keep track of what day or month it was, but he did keep a running tally in his head, and he knew it was around his birthday but after what would be now 6 years he had forgotten the exact day, and honestly he would rather forget because the last one he really celebrated was followed shortly after by the end of the world as he knew it.  
>Unfortunately this didn't stop his friends, from reminding him that morning, he had just awoken from another of those horrible all too real feeling nightmares, and he couldn't shake the feeling that they were important some how.<br>he stepped into the living area of Tootie's apartment to find his friends Chester and AJ along with Tootie smiling and handing him a card made from the paper AJ had worked hard to create from the surrounding plant material that the people of Dustyvale had cultivated.  
>"Happy birthday Timmy" they all said together happy to have their friend back with them, the memories helping them remember a time long forgotten.<br>Timmy smiled thanking them and giving them each a hug of appreciation but Tootie saw the look on his face knowing that he secretly dreaded this day since it wasn't long after that the fall happened.

Timmy then followed his friends to a secluded part of town into a small building, what look like Something slightly larger than a garden shed, and AJ opened the door revealing a frame, but no ordinary frame, he recognized it, it was the frame of his last birthday gift, the motorcycle he had before the fall.  
>Timmy Began welling up in tears because he never thought he would see anything from that time again and knew what he had to do, smiling he grinned a bit his tears ones of happiness, he looked to the 3 people he held most dear as they were all that was left from before, and he lead them to the saloon ordering a round of Cold drinks for them all.<br>Later that afternoon after he had partied for a while he told Tootie to head back without him as he wanted to look over the frame and figure out how to get the bike operational again, this with a nod from Aj who said he had been working on something, an alternative fuel source so that they could try to get some of the vehicles back in action, agreeing to help Timmy make the necessary adjustments once he had the parts for the engine.  
>He sat there for a while Sitting quietly against the wall having found that there was little to no damage due to the bike having been in a garage where many assumed his house used to be, burred under the rubble but kept intact because of this, he remembered the events of that day, the sadness, the feeling of amnesia, and that strange man who seemed to be the cause of all this, this too seemed to be fading with time.<p>

It took him several months but after many trips into the surrounding wastelands which used to be towns, cities, areas where people used to live, making sure to check for radiation and other problems, they managed to scavenge the parts to have the motorbike mostly complete however one part was missing, and Aj was nearly finished with it but not quite.  
>Aj had been busy with the town, harvest season was almost upon them, the time was changing, and the weather was beginning to cool down, Suddenly there was a dust cloud on the edge of town and Timmy knew that the raiders had decided to return, judging by the size, they were returning in force, probably had been planning this for months.<br>Timmy ran back to the place he had been staying grabbing any equipment he needed and returned to find the towns people gathered and ready for a fight, suddenly a large grey skinned man climbed over the top of the mesa.  
>"Francis"<br>"Turner"  
>the large man spoke, "you knew this was coming turner, I don't take defeat lying down, only this time I brought some friends to ensure I won't loose this time"<br>Timmy glared at him "so you not only are a sore looser but you feel the need to gang up on me now?"  
>Francis spoke "Nothing of the kind actually, I just wanted to see your face after I took what is most precious to you, or at least that's what I've heard anyway."<br>Timmy looked at him in disbelief wondering what he could be talking about then he heard a loud shriek and a cry for help  
>"Tootie"<br>"that's right twerp and if you want her back you will have to come get her, come alone."

Timmy raced back to Tootie's apartment to find it empty, the place disheveled due to a fight, blood splattered on the ground, and a note informing him where to go, Francis had left half an hour ago, but Timmy's rage hadn't tempered rather he was driven to find her, unusually so.  
>He gathered all the gear he could, Aj suddenly entered the room a concerned look on his face<br>"Timmy you know you can't go there, they'll kill you, both of you!"  
>Timmy looked at his friend reading the concern on his face<br>"Look Aj you are my friend, always have been, but this is just something I have to do, and I don't care what anyone says, I'm going!"  
>"but you have no way of getting there, no supplies, it could take days on foot!"<br>he smirked at his friend

"that's where you are wrong"  
>he finished gathering his knives, and the bow he kept with him then swong a quiver with some arrows over his shoulder, he knew something like this may come in handy so he spent his free time making the ammunition for it.<br>"how far are you on that engine modification AJ?"  
>his friend had a light of realization and smiled<br>"only thing left is to test it"  
>"good, lets get her setup on the motorcycle frame and lower it down to the base of the mesa, I believe it's time for that test run"<p>

**A/N: Thanks for waiting guys, I just wanted to make sure I wrote this write, I had so many ideas, but well maybe this will open up to some better things eh?, Thanks everyone for the likes, follows, ect... I really appreciate it! Oh and Daggershard, it's about to get even more awesome! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6 - Deals

**A/N: sorry for the long delay, life got in the way but here is another chapter! With more to follow soon!**

**Disclaimer: as previously stated this is for entertainment purposes only, I make no profit off of anything written here and I do not own any of the characters, they belong to their creators and company owners who have the copyright to them.**

Timmy held firmly onto the ropes as the people of Dustvale lowered the motorcycle down the mesa to the desert floor below, the wasteland extending out in all directions, but he knew which way to go, almost by instinct, just in case though AJ has fashioned him a compass so that he could find his way back.  
>The sun was rising towards midday and everyone gathered as AJ finished his checks, making sure the new fuel the engine used was topped off, with a hard kick to the metal frame of the bike the engine roared to life, it's sound echoing off the cliffs around it, Timmy grinned as he knew how things were going to go now, his bow on his shoulder, his quiver full of arrows, and his knives on his belt, he was ready to take back that which he cared for most.<br>He began to accelerate doing so carefully because of the uneven terrain of the wastes but soon began picking out the smoothest spots along the desert floor, the dust cloud rose behind him like a fierce storm, in his mind only one though resounded, "I'm coming for you Francis, and this time I won't be holding back!"

in the encampment where they were holding Tootie, Francis was trying to decide what to do with her, how best to hurt his enemy, it was then that he came up with a plan that would make kinder men turn in fear, and he was waiting for Timmy to show up and make his move, as was part of his plan.  
>The sun was setting late in the sky when his men reported that there was a sand storm coming in the distance, Francis of course knew that this wasn't the case so he took the binoculars from the hands of one of his men and searched the cloud, grinning when he found his prey, "Turner, I knew you would come here."<br>Shouting out to his men they took their positions to guard the encampment, a structure on the outskirts of the Dimmsdale wastelands, what used to be the old Dimmsdale mall was now converted into a fortress of decaying concrete and defended with scattered gun emplacements, Francis knew this wouldn't hold back Timmy but he figured it was worth a try anyway.

The fortress coming into view Timmy began to accelerate testing Aj's new engine to it's limits, as the structure came upon him he began moving erratically to prevent the bandits from getting a good shot in but that just wouldn't be enough so as he got closer he ditched the bike behind a large rock and began using his bow to pick off the bandits one by one.  
>As they fell he got closer until he was at the gates of this fortress, his knives drawn ready to do some real damage to his enemies, however the old mall was strangely quiet, the lights were dark, and the only sound he heard was a clapping noise as Francis came into view.<br>"Turner!, I knew you would show up, how could you not? I have your girlfriend, and now I have you." he was quickly ambushed by some of Francis's men and quickly knocked out before he knew what hit him.  
>He awoke in what used to be the office area of the mall, seeing it had been converted into a dungeon, struggling to get use he found his hands bound by what looked like zip ties, only he couldn't get to his weapons as he had been disarmed after he had been knocked unconscious.<br>Struggling to get free in the dark he could make out a shape, or what was left of one, he recognized the clothes, it was his old crush Trixie tang or what was left of her, it was a skeleton wearing her old clothes, it looked like it had been there for some time the bones had been broken and healed many times, obvious signs of torture, and the clothes were torn from abuse.  
>However a strange man appeared, he was fairly short and had skin so pale one would think he was a vampire he began to speak "oh Timmothy, I thought you could do better than this?" the man looked familiar but Timmy just couldn't place him<br>"see that girl over there? This is what happens when you try to fight battles larger than your self" at that moment he knew him, it was that man who was there when everything went to hell!  
>"I suppose you aren't any fun like this now are you? Perhaps you would like a way out so you can save that other girl you care for so much?"<br>Timmy just glared at the strange man who seemed to appear form nowhere  
>"well you are going to have to do something for me first" at that moment he gave a sickeningly mad grin.<p>

The man snapped his fingers and then the both of them were in another room, there was a table and a chair on either side and what looked like a contract and a quill pen placed upon it, the man was sitting across from him.  
>"if you want to save the girl all you need to do is ask, of course I can't guarantee that she will be unharmed, but I can guarantee she will at least still be breathing" Timmy just wanted to reach over and break this man into as many pieces as he could manage but he knew he was right, he had seen several displays of his power, but he knew in the back of his mind something was wrong, finally he spoke up.<br>"what do you want me to do?"  
>the man gave him a cocky grin and smiled, "why I want you to sign this document of course! By doing so you will be liberating my people from their imprisonment by our enemies, of course you wouldn't remember any of that now would you? Not since your eighteenth birthday anyway."<br>he looked down at the document, it read like an old fairy tale, but what does he care for these "fairies" and "anti-Faries" it's none of his concern right? Or so he thought anyway, so he signed the document gaining the help of the strange pale faced man in Victorian clothes.  
>"excellent, then I believe we have an agreement, in a few of your hours there will be an opportunity to break out, things have been changed just so to make it possible, I do hope you can rescue your little girlfriend in time Timmothy" and with that he vanished with his laughter seeming to echo from everywhere, Timmy then found himself right back where he started, in that room, but this time, without his wrists being bound, he thought to himself "boy am I going to dish out the pain when I get outta here!"<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: warning and heads up, this chapter may be both violent and bloody, probably going to change the rating to M after this, so just a heads up**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! literally, I barely own the clothes on my back, as such please don't sue me for any copyright infringement, you know who you are, anyway on to the story.**

Timmy was sitting in his cell, no longer tied up after that mysterious man appeared and got him to sign that agreement, he wasn't sure but the longer he sat there the worse the feeling in the pit of his stomach got. Two men entered the room, obviously guards Francis had sent to collect him, they tied his hands again before making him walk through the hallway towards the center of what once was the Dimmsdale mall, the place had been modified a bit, and now there was light shining down along the corridor with a makeshift thrown in the center. But there was something else there that got his attention, Tootie was there but chained to the throne, she looked hurt and her clothes were torn.

"you like Turner?"he asked with a grin that made Timmy sick to his stomach, he didn't say anything so Francis continued to speak.

"if you do what I say she's yours to do with as you please, I have no more use for her."  
>he glared in anger at even the mere thought of this brute having defiled the very person he had come to care for.<p>

"you see turner after the fall of the world something changed, I could feel it, so I used my talents to bring about change."  
>he paused for a moment<p>

"but it seems you and your little friends intend to stand in my way, so I'm going to give you a choice, stand with me or fall, your choice, but if you don't stand with me"

his sickening grin grew larger "you won't be the only one to suffer my wrath."

Timmy didn't care what Francis wanted but he was scared, scared at what the bully turned gang leader wanted, scared of what he might do, but he began to think, wondering just what that entity was, it certainly wasn't human, and why did it want to help him. He decided not to side with Francis, but rather than outright say it he decided to use his hidden freedom to his advantage and act, so he lunged forward having slipped a knife from one of his guards pockets and tried to attack Francis directly, unfortunately Francis had obviously gotten better at fighting because he was on the ground with the wind knocked out of him, writhing in pain and unsure of what to do next. Francis didn't care, he just continued kicking Timmy laughing as he did so, but something made him stop, there was a swift movement and a gurgling sound, and Francis was lying in a pool of his own blood, his hands clasped over the wound in his chest. Timmy looked up and saw Tootie standing there, with blood splattered all over her tattered clothes her breath shallow, something was not right, her eyes seemed devoid of the life they seemed to have before. He was still unable to speak, the air still coming back into his lungs, she wasn't finished as she grabbed the knife from the body that now lay in front of her she moved towards the guards mumbling something unintelligible.

Her mumbling became louder as her eyes seemed to focus in a way that seemed disillusioned from reality she cried out in anger "You dared to touch me?!" he could hear a fury louder than the wind the explosions had whipped up on the day the world ended.

"You dare to harm the one I love!" this time swiftly moving and attacking one of the guards, his throat spurting blood as his jugular was cut, the rest of the guards began moving back in fear unsure of what to do now that their leader was dead, bleeding out on the cold floor.  
>She began to move gracefully between the men around them, it was fast but almost like a dance, like she was dancing a ballet while remaining light as the air around her, her eyes darkened as she spoke up again this time with an almost joyous tone.<p>

"Nobody touches me! My body only belongs to one, nobody is going to hurt him! Not anymore, and never again, never again, never again."  
>she continued mumbling those last words as she proceeded to slaughter the majority of the room, most of them too frozen with fear to do anything, and those that could act ran in fear of their own mortality, she moved back to Timmy, her eyes empty and her body covered in a thick layer of blood still babbling incoherently to herself.<p>

Dropping the knife she sat down next to him cupping his head in her hands speaking softly, her eyes seemed to have emotion in them again.

"Timmy are you ok? They didn't hurt you did they?"  
>he was confused and terrified at what he saw, but he was also worried about her, he had become so close but this was a side he never knew was there. He was unable to form words as she put his arm over her blood soaked shoulder and began to carry him out, the entire place abandoned out of fear of the monster inside. Timmy had passed out waking momentarily to the sensation of movement and the sound of an engine only to drift back into unconsciousness, he awoke finally in the bed he had been sleeping in, unsure of how he got back to Dustyvale, but one thing was sure he was unable to look at Tootie the same way again.<p>

**A/N: I've never written such a dark chapter before, hope you like, sorry it's so short.  
>AvexCay: you are right, I do need an editor, and I'm open to one if anyone offers.<br>Derekjohnd999: yeah but that title doesn't fit quite right, for more reasons that I won't reveal yet because you know "spoilers" haha.**


End file.
